Something Missing
by DanniSweetheart
Summary: What would you do if all you knew was taking from you and you had to start over.   S/D A/S J/D  Slash
1. Chapter One: Where Am I

**Title: Something Missing**

**Paring: Sterek**

**Rating: M **

**Warning: Slash (later chapters), Language**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Wolf just the plot.**

**Summary: What would you do if all you knew was taking from you and you had to start over. **

* * *

><p>Stiles woke up to the sound of machines beeping. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, "Stiles?" He moaned as a sharp pain ran though his body. "Stiles," a rough voice filled the air again. He turned his head to see Derek Hale siting in a chair beside his bed with his wrapped around his.<p>

Stiles quickly pulled his hand away and looked around the room. It was small with all four whites painted white. He was in a hospital room, "why am I at the hospital?" The last thing he remembered was watching his dad leaving for work yelling at him not to be late for school.

"Stiles you were in a car wreck," Derek told him slowly. _What? How? When?_ Those questions ran though Stiles mind.

A moment later Scott came through the door, "Stiles man your awake." Scott looked different. Older somehow but how can that be? "You okay Stiles?"

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked looking around the room. Derek and Scott looked at each other than Derek took his hand again before he had time to pull it away.

"Stiles, your dad passed away three years ago."

"That's not funny Derek," Stiles yelled the pulled away again. "Scott where's my dad?"

Scott looked down. _How can he be died for three years, he just let for work? _"No, it's not true. Scott how can it be true he just left for work. He yelled at me telling me not to be late for school."

"Stiles how old are you?" Derek said before standing up and then sitting back down on Stiles bed

"Seventeen," Stiles said.

"Oh my god," Scott yelled running out of the room screaming 'Nurse.'

Stiles turned back to Derek and heard him mumble 'fuck' under his breath. A black headed nurse walked in and came over to me. "Stiles I need you to tell me what day it is."

"November 5, 2010."

"Stiles it's July 23 2012," the nurse said looked over Stiles chart. "Stiles I'm going to give you something to make you sleep okay?"

"What I don't want to slee-"Stiles was cut off when the nurse stuck a shot into his i-v line. Stiles quickly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do Derek?" Stiles heard a small voice in the room. It was soft and he figured it was a women. Stiles kept his eyes close and listened.<p>

Derek let out a breath of air and then said, "I don't know Allison. I'm scared." _Derek scared, ha that's funny._

"Does he remember you and him?" Allison whispered so low he almost missed it.

"The last thing he remembers is not being late for school." Stiles heard someone moving around then felt someone grab his hand. "The doctor told him might never gain his member back. Hell Allison we told him his father was died and he freaked out. What do you think he will do if he finds out were…."

"I'm back," Scott yelled and then the sound of the door being shut filled the small room. Stiles took that as his chance to 'wake up.'

"Scott?" Stiles moaned. Scott ran over to his side. "Shut up," Stiles yelled.

Allison laughed, "Well at lest he is still the same Stiles. Stiles smiled and looked over to Allison. He's mouth flew opened at the sight. Allison was pregnant.

"Allison?" Stiles sat up in bed. "You're pregnant!"

She laughed coming over and kissed his cheek, "I forgot you…well forgot." She took his hand and placed it on top of the lump where the baby was. He felt something kick her hand and Stiles removed his hand.

* * *

><p>A later that night it was just him and Derek in the room. Derek was in the same chair as when he woke up. He was flipping though some book. Stiles couldn't help but feel bad. "Derek go home, I'm sure your wife want's you home." Stiles said after he spotted his wedding band.<p>

"Don't have a wife," Derek said not taking his eyes off his book.

"Then why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Stiles questioned.

"Don't have a wife never said I wasn't married," replied Derek looked over to Stiles. Stiles felt his stomach clench. He always had a thing for Derek but Derek hated him. Now he's telling me his married to a man.

"Then go home to him," Stiles snapped and rolled over in bed. Derek went to say something then stopped. "Leave," Stiles yelled. Derek just nodded and let the room. Stiles felt his heart drop. He couldn't remember his father dying, Scott and Allison's wedding, Lydia moving away, Jackson telling Danny he loved him in front of the entire school, and he couldn't remember Derek getting married.

Stiles spent the night crying never once seeing the wedding band on the table beside him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow. <strong>_**So I saw the trailer for The Vow, and this popped into my head. I know it's all over the place but I wanted to see if people would like it before I wrote more to it. So you tell me. Should I keep writing it or should just delete my account.**


	2. Chapter Two: Going Home

**Chater Two: Going Home.**

"Alright Mr. Stilinski-Hale…."The nurse began but was cut off.

"WHAT?" Stiles asked. "My name is Stilinski," Stiles corrected him.

The nurse looked down over his charts then back to the man in bed, "Sorry, your chart says that your last name is Stilinski-Hale."

"Excuse me? Can I see my charts," Stiles asked reaching over and taking them from the nurse before he had time to give him an answer. "What is this?" Stiles couldn't believe his eyes where it said last name it said 'Stilinski-Hale.' Scanning down the paper Stiles heart stopped. Where it said next of kin was Derek's name with the words husband writing after it.

Stiles nearly dropped the chart. He was married to Derek. What he wished for every night came true and he can't even remember it. His heart was breaking in half. Stiles couldn't breathe he got mad at Derek last night for being marry and all the time it was to him.

Pushing the chart back into the nurse hands he laid back on his bed. He pulled the covers over his shoulders, "can you leave please."

"But I have to…."

"Please," he begged. The nurse just smiled and left the room. He laid there for what felt like hours when his door opened. Slowly he looked over to see Allison walking in.

"Hey how are you feeling today?" She asked as she came around to sit on his bed. Stiles sat up and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can I asked you something, and you tell me the truth?"

"Of course Stiles," Allison said.

Stiles took a deep breath then asked, "Are me and Derek really married?"

Allison's face lit up like the Fourth of July, "Oh my Stiles you remember. Derek will be so happy. He has been pacing out in the waiting room all night since you killed him out."

"I…umm...I don't remember I just saw my name on the chart then his on next of kin marked as husband." Stiles looked down at his hands. Allison smile disappeared.

Allison pulled him into a hug, "So you're going to be okay going home with him?" Stiles eyes popped opened. He was both scared and excited by the thought of going on with Derek.

Stiles gathered all his courage before saying, "yes, I'll be fine. You never know the doctor said being around some of my things might help with my memories coming back."

* * *

><p>After Stiles was dressed the doctor came in, "Well it seems like your all ready to leave. Is there anything I could do for you? Any question I could answer?"<p>

"No, just have a weird feeling," Stiles sat on the edge of the bed. The doctor nodded.

"That's normal, it's just scared of what's to come, but you have good friends to help get you through it." With a pat to the leg the doctor said his goodbye and left. Just then Scott and Derek walked in. Derek didn't say much. Just grabbed Stiles things and walked out.

"I haven't told him you're going home with him yet," Allison whispers in his ear. She leaked her arm around his and helped him down to the cars. Derek was talking to Scott. Stiles looked over to Allison and she nodded.

"Can we go home now, I'm tired."

"Umm sure," Scott replied opening the door for him.

Shaking his head Stiles said, "no my home, which I know for a fact is not with you and Allison."

"Okay," Derek nodded. Allison helped him into Derek's car.

"We'll be over later; you need to get some rest." Stiles smiled and thanked Allison and Scott. It wasn't a few minutes later Derek was climbing into the driver's seat. He gave a small smile to Stiles then started the car.

As they drove down the road Stiles watched out of the window. Nothing much had changed around Beacon Hills. They passed by Stiles house, or well old house. Stiles felt tears forming in his eyes. He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his thigh. "Sorry," Derek said and removed his hand. "You alright?"

"Yea just thinking about my dad," Stiles mumbled. "How did he die?"

Derek cleared his throat, "he was gunned down." Stiles looked back out the window trying to remember. "You might not remember much about that night."

"Why?"

Derek pulled down the path in the woods, "you were in shock."

Stiles looked over at the older male, "can you tell me what happened?"

Derek throat closed up, "Umm, you were at my house, when you got the call. You where crying I was screaming at you to tell me what was wrong and yo…."

Just then the memory hit him.

_Stiles pressed a kiss on Derek chest before laying his head down on it. "I love-" Derek was cut off by the sound of Stiles cell phone going off._

_Laughing Stiles reached over and picked up his phone. He pressed it to his ear, "Hello."_

"_Is this Mr. Genim Abram Stilinski-Hale?" the voice on the other line sounded upset. _

"_Yes it is," Stiles replied. He giggled as Derek began kissing up his back, running his hands down his sides._

"_There's been an accident, I'm sorry but you father didn't make it," Stiles world came crashing down around him._

"_What? How?" Stiles begged for answers._

"_Stiles what's wrong?" Derek asked sitting up beside him. Stiles felt the tears following from his eyes, 'no this can't happen to me,' Stiles thought. "Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek pulled the phone away from him. "Hello, no this is his husband," Derek barked. "What's wrong?"_

"Where home," Derek called pulling Stiles out of the memory. Shaking his head Stiles looked up at the Hale house and gasped. It was all rebuilt. "When did you do all this?" Stiles stepped out of the car.

Derek walked around and grabbed Stiles bag, "I started after you moved in."

"When was that?" Stiles asked making his way into door.

"Umm shortly after graduation," Derek held his breath as he walked through the front door. "Do you want anything to drink?" Derek asked sitting the bags down.

"Water would be nice," Stiles replied. He looked around the house. He couldn't believe his eyes the inside looked better then the outside. Stiles looked in the living room to see picture hanging everywhere. He made his way over to them.

The first one he stopped at was him and Scott at what looked like graduation. Smiling Stiles looked over to another one. This time is was one of him and Derek. All around them was snow, and Derek had his arm wrapped around Stiles waist. Just then Derek walked in.

"That was taking two winters ago. It was seven o'clock when you pulled me from bed to go play in the snow."

Stiles looked at the photo for a few more minutes before turning around to face him, "I remember the call."

Derek sat down the glass of water and made his way over to the younger man, "really? What all do you remember?"

Stiles sat down in a chair with kneeing in front of him, "I only remember bits and pieces." Stiles went on to tell Derek of the memories he had in the car.

Derek leaned up and kissed him not thinking anything of it, "That's great that you remember Stiles."

Stiles quickly pulled away, 'Derek just kissed him.' "Stiles what wro….oh shit Stiles I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Stiles just nodded. "Well I'm sure you tired, all sleep down here and you can sleep in the bed."

* * *

><p>Stiles passed Derek on the stairs, "goodnight."<p>

"Night," replied Derek. "If you need anything just yell." Stiles nodded and walked the rest of the way to his room. He walked in slowly shutting the door behind him. Looking around Stiles walked over to the bed. He looked on the night stand seeing another picture of him and Derek. This one was of them in tuxes standing above a wedding cake with have of his smeared in their faces.

Stiles let out a small sob, "he wished he could remember that night." He pulled opened the drawer and slammed it shut. Inside were a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He laid back and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so much for all the support. So I rewrote the chapter I know like five time, so sorry that's its bad. Anyway I missed up in the year Stiles thought he was in was 2010, but the real year is 2015. Stiles is 22, and Derek is 27.**

**Reviews are love!**


	3. READ THIS!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time.

I had a lot of things going on in my life.

A lot of personal stuff and I been having to deal with that.

But I am going to start writing this story again. I'm already working on the next chapter.

So bear with me and hopefully I will post the next chapter by no later then Saturday.

-DanniSweetheat.


	4. Chapter Three: Isaac

Paste your document here...

**Chapter Three: Isaac**

Voices are what woke Stiles from his sleep. He opened his eyes and listened. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew it was Derek and a voice he didn't know.

He laid there a bit more just snuggling to his pillow or by the smell of it Derek's pillow.

There was a soft knock before the door was being pushed open. Derek stuck his head inside, "you awake in here?"

Stiles just nodded and lifted himself up so that he was sitting crossed legged on the bed. "Who's here?"

"Oh just Isaac," the older male said taking a seat in front of him. Stiles felt Derek's hand under his chin and lifting it up. He looked Stiles over and just smiled at him.

"Who's Isaac?"

"Oh right you don't remember him," Derek removed his hand and rubbed his palms over his knees. "He lost his dad away back. I was working the case an-"

"Working the case?" Stiles asked looking up from his hands.

Derek stood up and walked over to the dresses. He pulled opened the top drawers and reached inside. A moment later something shiny was being tossed at him. Stiles picked up the object and turned it over in his hand. "You're a cop?"

"Yes, I started about a year or so before your father was killed."

Stiles couldn't stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. He just broke down and started sobbing. Derek freaked out and raced back to his side, "it's okay Stiles."

"It's just I lost so much of my life and the only person I want most is dead," Stiles threw his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He felt Derek's arms wrapped around his waist.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm here for you," Stiles hurt melted at the words. He was not used to Derek being this kind to him. Last he remember of Derek was him throwing him out of his house because he said that he was being annoying.

"Hey you're awake," the was a voice at the door and Stiles jumped back. "Oh sorry I should have knocked. My eyes still burn from the last time I walked in on you to."

Stiles face grew red just at the thought of what Isaac had walked in on.

Derek shook his head and walked over to the teenager, "It's your own fault." He clapped him on the back then turned back to the Stiles, "all go get you something to drink."

Isaac walked over and took Derek's spot. "So Derek said you don't remember me. You don't do you?"

"No sorry the last think I remember was watching my dad leave for work."

Isaac laughed, "Well then you wouldn't remember how much you liked me."

Stiles gave a weak smile, "you seem like a great person."

"I was talking about this," Just then Isaac leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles hard. Stiles panicked and pushed Isaac off him.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh that's right you don't remember all the times me and you snuck off to the woods. You remember the tree house in the woods don't you? All the times I made you scream my name?"

Tears were streaming down Stiles cheeks, "no. I wouldn't do that."

Isaac laughed, "Oh you did and it was great."

Just then Derek walked back into the room and with a glass of water. "Stiles are you alright?"

"Yeah he's fine. Just remembering me is all."

Derek sat the glass down and pulled Stiles into his arms, which only made Stiles cry harder. How could he do something like that to Derek? He watched as Isaac gave him a wink bringing his finger to his lips before slipping from the room.

Derek handed the glass of water of to Stiles after he had quite crying. "Are you alright now?"

Stiles just nodded. Derek stood from the bed and headed to the door, "all go make you something to eat."

"Wait Derek," Stiles said. Derek stopped and turned around and smiled, "umm did you love me? Like really love me?"

Derek gave him a weak smiled and walked back to the bed. He bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Stiles I love you." He reached in the nightstand and pulled out a ring. He then lifted up Stiles' left hand and slides it on he's third finger. "I really do love you."

Derek then left the room. Stiles looked over to the night stand and picked up the picture of him and Derek. 'I'm a really a slut,' Stiles asked himself. He looked over the picture of them smiling.

Stiles made his way down stair after he had showered. He spotted Isaac sitting in the living room watching tv. Stiles quickly dashed into the kitchen were Derek was seating some food on the table. "Oh I was just about to come and get you."

Stiles just nodded and took his seat at the table. He couldn't look Derek in the eyes. Not after what Isaac told him. Stiles just couldn't see him cheating on anyone.

"You okay, do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Stiles looked up and shook his head. "My head just hurts; the doctor said that would be normal."

"Alright, would you be okay if I head into the office for a few. I need to do some paper work on a shooting down town."

Stiles watched as Derek put his dishes in the sink, "is everything okay…with the shooting I mean."

Derek smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Yeah, no one died just injured." He began walking to the front door. Stiles jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"You're leaving me with him," Stiles said looking over to Isaac.

Derek looked between the two, "what's wrong. You love Isaac?" Stiles heart dropped.

He just nodded, "you're right. I'll be fine just can't remember him really well yet." Stiles followed him to the porch and watched as he got in his car and left.

"Just me and you now," Isaac said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

Stiles pulled away from him and shoved him aside, "leave me alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if you read 'READ THIS' you know why I haven't updated in a long time.**

**Anyway I don't know how great this chapter will be since I'm trying to get back into the swing of the story again.**

**Tumblr: .com**


	5. Chapter Four: Competition

Chapter Four: Competition

Stiles felt Isaac's arms around his waist. He could feel his warm breath against his ear, "Just me and you now."

Stiles pulled away from him and shoved him aside making his way back inside. Stiles made his way into the kitchen to clean up his mess from breakfast. He took a deep breath when he felt Isaac arms around him once again. Stiles turned and shoved him again, "leave me alone? I love Derek, or well I think I love him. I know he loves me."

"Loving a man that abuses you; that's love alright," Isaac said before making his way to the living room.

Stiles reached out and grabbed his hand, "wait, a man that abuses me? Derek wouldn't do that."

Isaac laughed leaning up against the door frame, "think about it Stiles you remember Derek as the jerky guy that threw you out his house, that always wanted to cause you pain. Come on Stiles do you really think he would change?"

"But he stayed…I mean he stayed at the hospital and then he spent the night downstairs," Stiles called. He ran his hands through his hand. He wouldn't believe Derek would do that; maybe the old Derek, but not the new Derek. Stiles stopped for a second to think. He really didn't know the new Derek. Hell Derek could the same old Derek.

Isaac just shook his head, "he took the chance to clear his name. You know start over again with a clean slate."

"Stop it," Stiles yelled. "Just shut up," Stiles raced to the front door. He made his way to the garage, and paused a moment when he seen his jeep. He walked over to it and pulled opened the driver's side door. He slowly claimed his way behind the wheel.

He thanked his lucky stars that the keys were in the ignition. After starting the car he drove off. He needed to talk to someone. "Scott," he said pulling onto the main road.

He drove a little ways till he was parked outside of Scott's old house. He had forgot that he had moved, and he didn't know where to.

Stiles drove down to the old grave yard where his mother was buried. Parking his car he slowly made his way up the walk way to his mother's grave, and right next to her was his father's. He dropped to his knees and let the tears he had been holding back go.

"I need you so bad right now," Stiles tells his father's head stone. "You would know what to do. You would tell me what I needed to do." He sat there for a long time.

The sun had faded and the moon was high in the night sky. Stiles didn't have his phone on him so he couldn't tell what time it was but if he had to guess it was well after ten.

"STILES!" he heard a female voice calling him. _Allison. _Stiles didn't move, or say a word he just sat there. "Oh my god Stiles," Allison ran up behind him and slowly dropped to her knees bringing him into a hug. "We were looking for you for hours. Hell Derek put out a missing person report on you. Plus he has every police office out looking for you."

"I was going to Scott's house. I wanted to talk to him. Then I remembered that I have no clue were you guys live now."

Allison rubbed circle into his back. "Allison I think I did something horrible," Stiles began, "and the worst part of the whole thing is I can't remember it. I can't remember anything." Stiles wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Stiles what are you talking about?"

"I think I did something bad, because Derek did something bad to me."

Allison looked shocked, "Stiles what are you talking about? I don't understand?"

"Derek abused me."

"Stiles what the hell are you talking about? He would never do that."

Stiles turned too looked at his pregnant friend, "Oh really. Allison the last think I remembered is Derek always yelling me. He was always throwing me up against walls, and cars. Derek was always causing me pain. Do you want to me to believe he changed?"

"You remembered the night you got the call about your dad. Derek told me. You were happy right? The pictures all around the house are of you and Derek goofing off. Stiles who would give you an idea that Derek abused you?"

"Isaac."

Allison mumbled under her breath, "Isaac is an ass. Come on let's get you home."

**(DEREK'S POV)**

Derek paced back and forth in the kitchen. He was going crazy trying to figure out where Stiles had run off to. He had just hung his phone up after telling Scott to check all there old hang outs. "He didn't tell you where he was going?" he yelled over to Isaac who was sitting on top of the bar and apple in his mouth.

"No I told you he just left. Maybe he wanted to get away," the younger male said removing the fruit from his lips.

"And you just let him leave?"

"What was I supposed to do stop him?" Isaac said jumping of the counter.

"YES! Derek screamed he couldn't believe how stupid Isaac was being. "He doesn't remember anything from the past five years. This town changed Isaac."

"You're just upset because now Stiles remembered you as the jerk you were. You're afraid he's going to go out and find someone better then you. Who knows it might even be me."

"Isaac," Derek grabbed ahold of him and through him to the wall. "I know you wanted Stiles since the moment you walked through my doors." Derek wrapped his hand around Isaac's throat, "you better stay far away from him."

"Why it's not like you're going to hurt me. You made a promise to Stiles that you wouldn't hurt me, and you are not going to break that promise."

"New flash dick head he doesn't remember the promise."

Isaac just laughed, "true, but you're still not going to hurt me."

Derek let out a breath of air and released his hold on the boy, "this morning what did you say to him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just say that you have some competition now. Oh and you might not want to throw me around with Stiles around. It wouldn't help the fact that I told him you abused him."

Derek's heart dropped on the last thing Isaac said. Now how was he going to show the man he loves that not only did he love him, but also that he didn't abuse him.


	6. Chapter Five: A Punch to the Face

**A/N: CHAPTER RATED M!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five: A Punch to the Face<span>**

Stiles looked out the window at Derek's house, or their house. "Umm…Stiles at the cemetery you said that you did something bad because Derek did something bad to you." Allison took a moment to gather her words, "what did you mean you did something bad?"

Stiles closed his eye and shook his head, "nothing." He didn't give Allison a chance to reply. He quickly pushed opened his door then stepped out into the woods. "Bye Allison," Stiles called shutting the car door.

He slowly walked up the porch. He stood there steering at the door. He felt awkward just walking up in there, but it was his house. His hand was reaching up to the door knob when it flew opened and relived Derek standing there shirtless.

"Thank god you're safe," Derek said pulling him into a hug. Stiles stiffened under the larger man's arms. Derek must have noticed because he quickly removed them. "Come on I bet your hungry you were gone all day."

Stiles nodded following him to the kitchen. "Sugar your home," Isaac's voices carried from the living room. He had turned his body on the couch smiling an evil grin at him. Stiles kept his head down and walked passed Derek who was glaring at the boy. Stiles walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"So I was thinking maybe me and you could drive down to Savannah for the week," Stiles spit his drink of water all over the counter. "Stiles you okay?" Derek asked rushing up beside him.

Stiles nodded, "Savannah, like Savannah, Georgia? Just the two of us?"

"Well the doctor told me that taking you to places that you have been before might help you remember something."

"When did we go to Savannah, Georgia?"

Derek smiled holding up a finger. He left the room leaving a very confused Stiles standing there. He returned moments later with a picture in hand. He smiled down at it before passing it to Stiles.

Stiles looked down at the picture. It was of him and Derek standing in front of the beach, someone must have taken for them. Stiles breath stopped when he noticed in the background, written in the sand was the words, _'Will you marry me, Stiles.'_

"You told me that it was your mother's favorite place in the world. That she grew up on the beach and every night she wou-

"She would dream of someone proposing to her by writing in the sand," Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. _'How could this man be abusive,'_ he thought, '_or how could I cheat on someone this amazing."_

"Okay," Stiles said. "Umm…when do you want to go?"

Derek smiled taking Stiles face into his hands and kissed his forehead, "I have to work this week, but I was planning on it next week."

"Perfect," Stiles smiled. He wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and laid his head on his chest. He could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ear.

His vision went white as a memory began playing in his head.

_Stiles had his ear pressed to Derek's shirtless chest, "Stiles what are you doing?"_

_"Listening now shut up," Stiles laughed. He listened as Derek's heartbeat thumped in his ear. He did know why but it was the most peaceful sound in his world. It made him feel safe in some way._

_"That's it," Derek laughed flipping them so Stiles was under him. Stiles spread his legs opened so Derek could press their bodies closer together. He pressed his lips to Stiles hard. _

_Stiles smiled wrapping his arms around Derek's neck running his fingers through his hair. Something that always got Derek was Stiles running his fingers through his hair. _

_They broke apart from each other. "You're beautiful?" Derek said running his fingers down Stiles cheek._

_"God you're such a cheesy loser you know that?"_

_Derek shook his head kissing Stiles again, but this time it was sweet and full of love, "you know this cheesy loser loves you right?"_

_"Mmmm…I don't know I think I forgot. Maybe you should show me how much you love me," Stiles wiggled his eyebrows as he slowly ran his fingertips down Derek's toned abs. Derek smiled slamming their lips together in a hot heated kiss._

_Derek trailed kisses down Stiles' cheek to his collarbone and biting down. Stiles moaned gripping a hold of Derek's shoulder. "Derek," Stiles groaned as Derek's lips began moving south. He smiled as Derek pulled down his jeans ever so slowly. He watched as Derek threw them somewhere in the floor behind him along with his underwear. _

_Derek grinned, leaning up pressing his lips to Stiles. Once he pulled away he bent down between Stiles' legs. Stiles closed his eyes laying his hand back on the bed feeling Derek wet tongue licked from the base of his member to the tip. "Shit Derek," Stiles linked his fingers in his Derek's hair. _

_Stiles couldn't help the inhuman noises coming from his mouth as Derek began bobbing his head up and down on Stiles harden cock. _

_"Damn it Derek just fuck me already," Stiles hissed. Derek pulled back grabbing the edge of his boxers and pulling them down. Stiles reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a couple of condoms throwing them on the bed._

_Derek smirked grabbing Stiles hip and flipping him so he was facing the mattress. Stiles laughed rising up to his hands and knees shoving his ass at Derek. _

_Derek grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up before slowly pushing his finger inside of Stiles. Derek gave him a few minutes before adding another finger, then another. He began scissoring Stiles trying to get him loss another. His fingers brushed over Stiles prostate making Stiles moan out into his pillow. _

_"Derek just fuck me already I can't take it anymore. I want you inside of me."_

_ "Alright," Derek said rolling a condom down his member before lining it up with Stiles entrance and slowly slides himself inside. The younger boy moaned shoving his face into his pillow as he let the pain pass over. Once Derek was fully inside Stiles he stopped giving Stiles time to adjust. He didn't take long for the smaller boy to begin rocking his hips. Derek did not have to be told twice he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into Stiles. _

_"Shit," Stiles moaned feeling the grip Derek had on his hips tightened. "Don't…stop," Stiles managed to say in between thrust. He could hear Derek's breathing getting heavier. "God harder Derek," Stiles moaned gripping the sheets. "So close," he whimpered._

_"Damn it Stiles," Derek screamed thrusting harder, "come for me baby."_

_That was all it took for Stiles to blow his load all over his stomach and the sheets under him. Derek followed moments later screaming Stiles' name. Derek pulled out of Stiles and fall back onto his side pulling Stiles against his chest. "I love you Stiles," Derek's said husky in his ear._

"Stiles? Stiles answer me?"

"I love you to Derek," Stiles said.

"What?"

"Oh I'm…nothing…I'm going to go take a shower," Stiles said pushing passed Derek and running up stairs. He locked the bedroom door and made his way into the bathroom. He sat down on the side of the tub and he turned on the water.

He still didn't see how he could cheat on Derek with Isaac, hell he got caught cheating on an IQ test.

After his shower he walked back down and over to the living room where Derek was sitting on the couch watching something on the television. Stiles sat down next on the couch. "Derek about early in the kitchen," Stiles turned to look at the older male.

"When you told me you loved me?"

Stiles turned bright red, "I remembered a night we spent together. Like together…together."

"REALLY?...I mean really?" Derek smiled quickly faded to a smirk.

Stiles just nodded. He was about to say something when Derek's phone began ringing. "Are you going to get that?"

"No I want to talk to you."

"Derek it might be the station," Stiles remember all those night's his father would get calls at all hours of the night.

Derek nodded flipping his phone opened, "Sheriff Hale?"

_Sheriff,_ Stiles looked over at Derek. So Derek was the new Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Never saw that coming, hell Stiles never imagined him becoming a police officer.

"Alright I'll be right down," Derek hung up his phone before turning to look at Stiles. "I have to go, but when I get back we're talking about this understand?"

Stiles nodded as Derek stood from the couch and headed upstairs to change clothes. Stiles smiled reaching over to grab the remote. He was flipping through the channels when Isaac came up and sat with him. "Look I don't want you anywhere near me?"

"That memory you had this morning was about me Stiles."

"No I saw it, it was Derek."

"Your mind made you see what you wanted to see."

"No," Just then the memory came back to his mind but this time instead of Derek in bed with him it was Isaac. "No," Stiles shook his head trying to erase the memory.

Isaac pulled Stiles closer, "I love you Stiles." He then leaned in pressing his lips to Stiles. Stiles tried to fill the spark that he remembered feeling in the memory he had with Derek, but nothing. It was almost as kissing his father.

Isaac was ripped away from Stiles and throw across the room. Before Stiles knew what was going on Derek's first contacted to Isaac's right cheek. "Oh my god Derek," Stiles yelled trying to pull Derek away. He was pulling on the older male's shirt when Derek turned around and without thinking punched Stiles right in the mouth.

"Shit Stiles," Derek yelled getting off Isaac and grabbing a hold of Stiles. Stiles hand that he had coving his mouth slowly removed from his mouth only to see red liquid on his fingertips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for all the great reviews I love them. Also just to let everyone know I love Isaac/Daniel to death I'm just using his character as the 'bad guy' for this story. Thanks. :) **


End file.
